


Worth it

by Rainboq



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Post-Save Chloe Price Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq
Summary: Chloe contemplates Max's choice while parked on the side of the road.Inspired bythis lovely piece by Max Kay
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 21
Kudos: 28





	Worth it

Blues mix with purples and oranges as the sun slowly sinks from the sky and into the ocean. The waves are remarkably calm, gently rolling ashore without a whitecap in sight, in stark contrast to the raging froth they’d escaped just a few hours ago.

A sense of unreality permeates everything, the sensation of her hands against the steering wheel feels distant and strange.

_I shouldn’t be alive right now. But I am, all thanks to her._

Her head turns to see Max shivering next to her, her arms cross over her chest as she shakes. “C-can you turn the heater up?”

“This is as high as it goes. Here, take this.” Chloe takes the beanie off her head and puts it on top of Max’s still damp hair.

“T-thanks.” Max says, her teeth chattering a little.

“I’ll get you my sleeping bag.”

“W-why do you have a sleeping bag?” Max’s tone is equally questioning and concerned.

Chloe shrugs as she opens her door. “Because David.”

She dodges further questions by hopping out of her seat and climbing up into the bed of the truck to grab the sleeping back she keeps lashed down by the wheel well. It’s ragged and worn from the times she’d used it to escape David, and to spend nights with Rachel out in the junkyard when neither of them wanted to be home.

Pain twists in her chest at the thought of Rachel. She fights to keep from crying at the thought of her. Max needs her attention now; she can mourn for her former angel later.

She slides back into the cab and hands over the sleeping bag. “Here you go, before you go blue on me.”

“N-not funny, b-but thanks.” Max struggles to get into the bag, her shivering is so bad, but she does eventually manage.

“You going to be able to sleep like this?”

“Y-yeah. And Chloe?”

“Yeah?”

“Stay with me, you’re worth it.”

Chloe nods slowly. “Yeah, I’m not going anywhere. I’m your partner in crime, right?”

Max’s smile is small, but it’s the first she’s smiled in hours so Chloe will take it. “Yeah. P-partners in time.”

“Fuck yeah. You warming up?”

She gets a nod and a yawn by way of a reply, and before long, Max’s eyes are closed and the misty cloud created by her breathing starts to appear and disappear at more regular intervals. Before long, Max is gently snoring.

Chloe folds her arms over the wheel and rests her head on them, head turned so she can watch Max. _I guess she chose me. But can she really live with that? She said I’m worth it but… fuck it. If she said I am, I guess I must be. Right?_

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and totally off the cuff, hope you all enjoyed it. To see the occaisonal other art inspired ficlet by me, follow me on [tumblr]() for more ficlets like this.


End file.
